


Of Masters Fëanor and Galadriel and the Flight of the Ñoldor

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A collection of documents and sources for a research paper, and a glimpse of an event three hundred years before the fall of the Jedi Order.





	1. The Documents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Some EU and Legends material is used (and the stuff I don't like/don't know of is ignored), but you don't need to know any of it to understand this, other than the fact that ATC means 'After the Treaty of Coruscant' (a measure of years; 3653 BBY = 0 ATC, I think). Of course, in the original documents, everything wouldn't have been dated ATC, but I'm sure our researcher would have dated everything in a standard manner for their own convenience.
> 
> This was one of the trickiest things I've ever written, and I do hope I've managed to make it work. I hope you enjoy it, amyfortuna!

We are Jedi. We do not need corrupt Senators to dictate morals to us, to tell us what to do. What do they know of the Force? How do they judge what is right and what is wrong? The Force speaks to us with truth than they can.

And why do we help only those who they deem worthy? Can the Jedi not decide for themselves? We are not children, not illiterates. We are Jedi. We could do so much more than we are allowed to. We can bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy!

—Master Fëanor’s speech before leaving the Jedi Order

 

* * *

 

 

The only known instance of two Masters leaving the Order concurrently was the exodus of 3350 ATC, popularly know as ‘The Flight of the Ñoldor’ (referring to the species of the two leaders). Master Fëanor and Galadriel did not, however, leave the Order together, despite the fact that they held similar views.

A fifth of the Padawans and approximately three twentieths of the Knights of the Order of that time followed the two Masters, resulting in significantly lower numbers of Jedi remaining at the Temple and causing several crises in the Republic*.

*for further reading, please consult Master Ki-lin’s ‘The Year the Republic Ground to a Halt: The Effect of the Events of ATC 3350 on Galactic Politics, Security, and Economy’

—Master Sohan, _The Junior Padawan’s Histor_ _y of the Jedi Order_

 

* * *

 

 

Some say that Fëanor was touched by the Force, that he was stronger in the Force than even Master Yoda. This is mere speculation; what we know to be true is that Fëanor was the most talented of his generation of Padawans, an exceptional Knight, and a brilliant Master.

There are rumors that he had a gift of prophecy beyond what most Jedi are capable of, that he was strong enough in the Unifying Force to predict what may come to pass hundreds of years later, but these rumors are unsubstantial and not backed up by evidence (as stated previously, Master Yoda has refused to comment on any topic regarding Fëanor).

—Knight Fah, _Biographies of Enigmas: The Jedi We Do Not Know_

 

* * *

 

 

YODA: Worrying, it is, that we had thought to appoint both Masters to the Council before they left.

FINGOL: With all due respect, Master Yoda, some Masters of the Council agree with them. Although I have long disagreed with Master Fëanor’s methods, the views he espouses are not untrue. There are worlds that could benefit from the aid of the Jedi, but because they are not part of the Republic; what harm is there in helping them?

YODA: Master Fingol, know better than this, you do. More help we can be within the Republic.

FINGOL: I don’t see why we need to attach ourselves only to the Republic.

YODA: Know why, you do. Too much power, the Senate would think we have, otherwise. Convince them to allow us to help the worlds outside the Republic we must, not isolate ourselves.

FINGOL: [sighs] I agree with you, and yet…

ARFIN: Please, Master Fingol, we can discuss this later. The problem we face now is how to keep the Order functioning.

YODA: Truth you speak, Master Arfin. What thoughts have you?

ARFIN: To be honest, Master Yoda, I’m still in shock. Galadriel was one of my brightest Padawans, and now…

FINGOL: We’ve lost too many Jedi.

—Council Chamber tape #9273 in the year 3350 ATC

 

* * *

 

 

The Ñoldor are a subspecies of human who are extremely long-lived. Their lifespan can range between two hundred and seven hundred Coruscanti Standard Years (the oldest known Ñoldor was Jedi Master Finwë, who was 752 when he died in the year 3225 ATC). The Ñoldor are extremely powerful in the Force; many of their children are given to the Jedi, but even those who are not have high levels of Force sensitivity.(1)

The Ñoldor mostly live in Coruscant, but it is thought that their origin was a Mid-Rim system…

(1)Affleck, A Comparative Study of Force-sensitivity Among Different Sub-Species of Humans

—Ainka Bane, _The_ _Peoples of the Republic_

 

* * *

 

Masters Fëanor and Galadriel believed (although they express these views in radically different manners) that the Jedi could be colonizers, could be rulers, that we had a duty to share our knowledge and power with others, that limiting ourselves to the boundaries of the Republic was immoral and wrong.

Many Jedi disagree. They argue that the Force has given us a power that should be treated with utmost caution, and that any desire for power, any position of authority, will corrupt us, will lead to the Dark Side.

There is truth in both these statements. Limiting ourselves to the boundaries of the Republic is, in truth, immoral. And yet, by going outside the boundaries of the law of the Republic, not only do the Jedi acknowledge the power we hold, we also wield that power for our own means, however noble they may be, something that has long been anathema in the Order, and for good reason…

—holocron of Master Ekkel (filed under ‘Theories of the Force’)

 

* * *

 

 

Masters Fëanor and Galadriel left the Jedi Order in the year 3350 ATC, along with many Jedi Knights and Padawans (the estimates of the number range from 500 to 5000; the Jedi Order considers most documentations related to the incident classified, and refuses to release statistics to the general public, most of whom are completely unaware of the schism). There is not much information on the period when they wandered the galaxy (systems both inside and outside the purview of the Republic), but most scholars agree that they moved from planet to planet and performed tasks that the Jedi were unable, or unwilling, to.

—Kan Ta Wyan, _The History of Ennor, Part 5: Lor (Chapter 24: The Lady of Lor)_

* * *

 

 

[Masters Fëanor and Galadriel] are perfect examples of why there should be stricter regulation on the Jedi. They have power the rest of us can only dream of, and that power was contained only through accountability to the Republic. Such power should not run unchecked…

—Senator Jann M’wan, debate on Jedi Ordinance No. 2933, 3372 ATC

 

* * *

 

It is dangerous for a Jedi to leave the Order, even with the best intentions. Look at Master Fëanor! His views, though misguided, were not Dark. And yet he ended up waging a war on a planet and a people, a war which caused numerous deaths, his own included. Is that not the very opposite of what the Jedi stand for, what we believe in?

—Master Windu, Jedi High Council debate, session #193, ATC 3611

 

* * *

 

 

And [Fëanor] turned his face away from [his last Padawan] and spoke: “I have seen Darkness coming to the Republic. The Sith have not left. Tell Galadriel.” And then he died.

— _The Legend of Fëanor_ (author unknown; folktale of the planet of Guilnath, where Master Fëanor is thought to have died)

 

* * *

 

 

Of the systems in the Ennor sector, only Hithglir is not under Republic aegis. Indeed, Hithglir is only classified as being in the Ennor sector due to spatial proximity. It is almost impossible to reach the system even via hyperspace; obstructions result in a journey from the nearby system of Rivend to Hithglir taking anywhere between 40 to 200 standard Coruscanti days.

The only habitable planet in the Hithglir system is Lor, and its people are a mix of the original Silvan population and colonizers of the Sindar subspecies of humans, who…

—The Galactic Handbook

 

* * *

 

 

PLANET: Lor

SECTOR: Ennor

SYSTEM: Hithglir

FORM OF GOVERNMENT: executive monarchy with legislative council of elected representatives

CURRENT RULER: Lady Galadriel

_—Planets Outside Senate Purview: A Brief Introduction (Edition CCLVI)_

* * *

 

In the year ATC 3478, former Jedi Master Galadriel took up the leadership of the planet of Lor after King Amroth stepped down.

Galadriel took the crown, but not the title ‘Queen’, citing that she was not a Lorian by birth.

—Kan Ta Wyan, _The History of Ennor, Part 5: Lor (Chapter 23: The Last King)_


	2. Addendum

This collection of papers was found in the Jedi Temple, an abandoned project of an unnamed Jedi (most likely a Master, judging by the number of classified sources referenced).

It is important to note that the ruler of the planet of Lor, Lady Galadriel, has been an invaluable help to the Rebel Alliance in overthrowing the Emperor, and that the Jedi had information that is not completely accurate.

The Lady Galadriel has seen these papers and has consented to the public viewing them.

“Everything here is, in some way, the truth. I am a different person now than I was then,” she says, “and there are many things I regret and many things I should have changed, as well as things I am proud of. But I cannot move time backwards, and I will not hide those of my deeds which were ill-thought-out, and, in some cases, wrong.”

She has, however, declined to comment on any part of these documents, saying, “I do realize that these papers have created many questions. I assure you I will be held accountable for my actions, both good and bad, and I will give a full recounting of what truly happened, once the Republic is secure again and the administrative processes have been properly established.”

“As for Fëanor, I do not presume to speak for him. He was, like all Jedi, simply a sentient, in the end, and, like all sentients, he was flawed. As for whether he had the true power of prophecy, again, I do not know. It is true that I know more of him and more of his views and of the truth of his life than most, but I will not speak of it; let the dead have their secrets.”


End file.
